1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel shaving compositions. The novel compositions of this invention contain glyoxal, urea and soaping compositions and provide excellent lubrication and conditioning for facial hair areas. The compositions of this invention are stable over an indefinite period of time. The addition of an aged or unaged diethyleneglycol monoethyl ether allows the compositions to remain potent and stable over an indefinite time period.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaving compositions for shaving facial hair areas have varied over the years from powders mixed with hot water, "brushless" shaving creams dispensed from tubes, and aerosol foam shaving compositions dispensed from cans. Each of the compositions suffers from one or more drawbacks. Some are inconvenient to use, others fail to provide adequate protection of skin during shaving and still others do not prepare the hair and hair area for effective trimming of hair material. Shaving compositions of the present invention are convenient to use, protect the skin, and prepare the hair for effective trimming, thereby providing a clean, smooth, comfortable shave.
Urea and glyoxal compositions for use in the cosmetic treatment of hair were described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,280, which is incorporated herein by reference. These compositions aid in beautifying hair. They were not known to be useful as a facial hair shaving composition. Furthermore, it was found that these compositions were stable for a relatively limited period of time. After six weeks, they developed hard crystalline lumps and lost the quality of their consistency. Therefore, they could not be used for their intended purpose after a relatively short period of time. The lumps and crystals needed to be separated from the remainder of the compositions in order to produce a product with good textural characteristics.